


Kitchen

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, John is a Saint, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock is an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen

John grounded Sherlock. Again.  
  
The last time had been when he boiled a pot of fingers dry. John had had to throw out the pot, and all he got for his efforts was a temper tantrum. John had stood his ground, and then he had advanced. No more experiments in the kitchen. Why couldn’t he do the more noxious ones at Bart’s, where they had properly and safely ventilated hoods meant for just such a purpose?  
  
It was cold and it was three o’clock in the morning and did John really expect Sherlock to go all the way over to Bart’s when he had everything he needed right there in the flat?  
  
Yes, that is what John expected, and he had banned him from doing anything in the kitchen for a week. Surprisingly, Sherlock had complied. He had fumed and fussed and whined like a three-year-old, but he got it. Or so John thought.  
  
Until he ran up the stairs to discover that Sherlock had been testing the sound-deadening capacities of various common household objects by shooting John’s gun through tea towels, pillows, stacks of newspapers, sofa cushions, and one of John’s jumpers.  
  
“No, no, no!” John had shouted, grabbing the gun. “Good God, Sherlock! You idiot! What’s next with you?”  
  
Sherlock looked pleased at John’s interest. “I thought a blanket.”  



End file.
